


Warm Safe Place

by pyalgroundblz (acidtonguejenny)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtonguejenny/pseuds/pyalgroundblz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afternoon snuggling, sunshine and kisses :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Safe Place

The shop was sunlit. 

Rosalee brewed something light and sweet; Monroe detected eucalyptus and lemongrass, but everything else had long since bubbled down into a pleasant medley that he lacked the will to pick apart. Nick, dozing, was warm and agreeably snuggly, squished between Monroe and the sofa back. Rosalee ran her fingers through his hair as she drifted past. 

The store bell sounded, but Monroe was far enough gone that it didn’t rouse him from the sleepy fugue state he had going. Rosalee’s voice, raised it greeting, made him smile. Footsteps on hardwood, glassware creaking. Nick must have sensed the newcomer; he stretched and resettled against Monroe’s side restlessly. Briefly he lifted his head, face turned toward the door, but without even opening his eyes he dropped it again, nosing Monroe’s breast pocket.

Monroe took that to be an unconscious all clear. Freaky Grimm stuff. He smacked his lips sleepily and bedded down.

“Take two every morning, one at night after you brush your teeth, and come see me a week from now.” Roselee was saying. Monroe heard the smile in her voice and could picture it, gently friendly. 

The customer bowed out with parting greetings, and the bell went off again. 

“Rose,” he called, after the door closed behind the man. “C’mere.”

Rosalee hummed in that teasing way that meant she was humoring him and found him ridiculous, but came closer, and bent with a laugh when he reached to draw her down for a kiss, Spiderman and Mary Jane style, while Nick’s hand on his chest fisted in his button-up. 

Monroe grinned like a loon. Life was good.


End file.
